


His Teddy Bear

by castielshoneybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Misses Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's been gone for a couple weeks, and Dean's having trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel. I hope you like it!

Dean's never been a good sleeper. Knowing what's out there in the night doesn't exactly make for sweet dreams. He considered four or five hours a good night, that is, until Castiel. When his angel's beside him, he can get eight easy. Problem is, Cas has been gone for two weeks, and it's driving Dean crazy. He hasn't been getting more than a couple hours a night, and tonight's no different. He tosses, turns, and scrunches his pillow, but he's no closer to sleep. He gets up and paces the room, finally falling into the chair in the corner.

_What the hell is up my ass?_

He reaches under himself and pulls out the offending object. It's the silly little teddy bear Cas gave him last Valentine's Day because, "That's what humans do." He smiles at the memory and gives the bear a little hug. It smells like Cas, like the ocean and some exotic spice he can't identify, no matter how hard he tries. As he sits there, nose buried in the bear's head, a sense of peace overcomes him, and his fatigue catches up with him. He climbs in bed and hugs the bear to his chest. Within minutes, he's asleep.

****

Cas hates being away from Dean for this long. No matter what he's doing, he always feels as if there's somewhere else he needs to be. He flutters into Dean's room and finally feels like he's home. He sees the lump under the blankets and tries to be quiet as he takes off his trenchcoat and folds it neatly. He turns to place it on the chair in the corner, then stops.

_Where's the bear I gave Dean for Valentine's Day? It's always in that chair._

He shrugs it off. They'll find it in the morning. He removes the rest of his clothing, folding each piece and placing it on the chair, his shoes tucked underneath. As he approaches the bed, he smiles. It's a relatively new smile for him, broad and genuine. It's also a smile Dean sees frequently. He gazes down at his handsome human, lying on his back, lips slightly parted, and holding tight to his teddy bear. He slides into the bed and wraps an arm around both Dean and the bear, trying not to disturb him, but Dean stirs anyway.

"You're home," he mumbles, voice crackly with sleep. He raises his hand from the bed and places it on Cas' forearm.

"Yes. I'm happy to see you found a suitable substitute for me while I was gone." Dean looks confused for a moment, then realizes what Cas is talking about. Cas can see his blush even in the dim light. Dean drops his eyes.

"It smells like you," he murmurs.

"What was that?" Cas asks, cocking his head. Dean knows he heard him just fine.

"I said it smells like you. I missed you." Dean turns to his side, facing Cas.

"I missed you too. You should go back to sleep."

"Nuh uh. I'd rather welcome you home." Dean leans forward and gives Cas a gentle kiss, moving his hand up to the back of his head. Cas tightens his hold around Dean's waist, pulling him closer as the kiss deepens. They'd missed one another's warmth. Dean leans his weight into Cas, gently forcing him onto his back so he can trail kisses down his neck and chest. He grazes his teeth across one nipple, and Cas hisses in a breath. He gives the other one the same attention, then moves down to lay wet kisses on his stomach. Cas groans, and Dean moves lower, gripping the base of Cas' cock and giving him a few pumps. Cas utters a gutteral moan as Dean wraps his lips around his hard erection and begins sliding it in and out slowly, lazily. Cas' breath quickens, and Dean speeds up his ministrations as he takes Cas' balls in his other hand. He hollow his cheeks and take Cas deep as he senses his approaching orgasm. Within moments, Cas lurches and spills his seed down Dean's throat. Dean crawls up Cas' body and captures his mouth in a passionate kiss. Cas can taste himself on Dean's lips, and he feels himself hardening again.

"Dean, I want to be inside you. Get on your knees." Dean complies as Cas reaches into the bedside table for lube. He positions himself behind Dean, rubbing the lube on his ready cock, then takes his fingers and rubs what's left around Dean's puckered hole, slipping two fingers inside. Dean moans, then relaxes to ready himself as Cas slips inside him. He gasps at the feeling of Cas stretching him and filling him up, then groans as Cas starts moving, their voices mingling in grunts and moans. Dean feels the familiar sensation of Cas' grace encircling his cock as Cas moves harder and faster, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"Gonna come, Cas," Dean pants out.

"Then come for me, baby." Cas' encouragement is all he needs, and with a final groan, he spills his seed all over the sheets below him. A few erratic thrusts later, and Cas follows, filling him up. Dean collapses onto his stomach, and Cas falls on top of him, kissing the back of Dean's neck before rolling off and pulling the blankets over the two of them. They turn to their sides, Cas curling his body around Dean's.

"Dean, I'm glad to be home." Dean answers with a soft snore. Cas smiles, snuggling closer and settling in to a peaceful night of listening to the soft, even breathing of his beloved.


End file.
